Jealous
by Maria A.O
Summary: "Apa Iggy marah padaku ya?"  England si Tsundere cemburu! Check This Out! Pair: USUK FOREVER! My second fic in this fandom  Warning Inside! Mind to RnR?


**_Jealous_**

**Hetalia Axis Powers! By _Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**This Fiction by _Yovphutez_**

**Warning : _OOC, typo, garing, abal, dll~_**

**Then Happy Reading All!

* * *

**

"Hey America! Aku menangkap Italia lho!"

"Kerja yang bagus Iggy~"

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis yang kelewat tebal itu tersenyum bangga dengan hasil _tangkapan_-nya. Agar tidak melarikan diri (yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Italia), England mengikat tangan seorang personifikasi Italia tersebut dan terus menjagainya dengan ketat.

Suatu ketika…

"Hey Italia! Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya England dengan riang. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sepertinya menyembunyikan 'makanan' yang dia tawarkan tadi.

"Mau!" jawab Italia polos. Bodoh! Kalau seorang England sampai bersenang hati menawarkan sesuatu yang bernama makanan, pastilah itu…

"Taraaaaa! Ini dia!" seru England dengan riang gembira sambil mengeluarkan 'makanan' yang bersangkutan tersebut. Makanan itu adalah…

**SCONE! **

Mata Italia terbelalak lebar.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Italia sambil menangis karena diberi 'sampah' macam itu. Lebih baik dia puasa pasta 1 bulan daripada memakan itu! Dia bisa mati! Oke, jika tidak memakan pasta-pun dia akan mati :P

"Ayo! Ini enak kok!" rayu England sambil berwajah horror layaknya sedang melihat film 'The Grudge' yang terkenal akan setan jepangnya yang paling hobi ngesod-ngesod –plak- oke ralat, yang paling hobi ngerangkak gak jelas itu.

"Sudahlah Iggy, akui saja kalau makananmu itu memang tidak enak seperti sampah~" kata America menenangkan(?)

"Shut up, you hamburger-freak!" amuk England yang segera mencekik America sekuat tenaga tapi tidak sekuat hati sampai mati kok~

Italia terus memperhatikan mereka, England dan America, yang sedang adu mulut dengan tangan England yang mencekik leher seorang America. "Ooh…" gumam Italia tiba-tiba. Seperti seorang Japan yang telah mendapat hikmah untuk membuat doujin terbarunya. Go Japan! Saya terus menunggu doujin terbarumu XDD #apadah!

~ooOOoo~

Yap, pertandingan seru tadi telah usai dengan keadaan yang ditenangkan oleh France, yang entah sejak kapan telah datang ke markas Allies. England-pun meninggalkan Italia dan menyuruh America untuk mengawasinya.

"A-ano America," panggil Italia gugup + gagap. America hanya berhenti makan burger dan memandanginya seolah-olah berkata _'apa?'_

"Uuhm… maaf jika lancang… tapi, America suka pada England ya?" Tanya Italia yang dihadiahi oleh semburan burger yang sudah setengah tercerna dari mulut America. Yuckz!

"Ke-kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya America dengan wajah yang memutih seperti mayat hidup –plak-

Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ditanyai hal seperti itu. Tak lupa wajah seorang America yang ikut memerah.

"Karena kalian berdua sangat dekat, ve~ Lagipula kamu tidak pernah membalas perbuatan England yang tadi mencekik-mu, hanya adu mulut saja. Padahal France-nii chan berani membalas cekikan England ve~" jawab Italia lengkap sangat! Membuat America sweetdrop. Benarkah Italia itu anak bodoh dan autis yang sangat ceroboh? Kok jadi sangat perhatian begini yak?

"A-aa…"

America terdiam. Dia sangat malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Ve? America?"

"A-aku… tidak suka kok!" jawab America pada akhirnya yang tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. '_Aku suka banget tau!'_

Tapi ternyata, sang personifikasi Italia ini sangat mengerti dengan isi hati lawan bicaranya ini, America. "Jangan berbohong, vee~," kata Italia dengan wajah yang serius namun malah terlihat hancur –plak-

Mungkin karena pada awalnya wajah sang Italia bukan wajah yang bisa serius melainkan wajah yang selalu memelas ya… -dihajar Italia-

"A-a…" entah apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh America. Kemudian dia tertunduk lemas, seperti seorang Hero yang kehilangan hamburger berharganya(?). Oke, khusus bagi seorang Hero America.

"Baiklah… aku memang suka padanya."

"Suka pada siapa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan America yang tengah blushing saat itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Yaitu…

"Oh, Iggy…" ujar America kalem dengan wajah putih seperti tembok. Melihat situasi seperti ini, sang Italia segera bertindak (tumben).

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok England. Benar kan ve~?" ujar Italia serius yang sekali lagi malah terlihat _melas_ dan otomatis membuat England segera mempercayainya dan memasuki dapur lagi. Entah sedang berbuat apa. Yang pasti terium bau tak sedap dari sebuah kuali besar yang berisikan cairan ijo-ijo lumut yang menjijikkan. Eh apa itu? Celana dalam?

"Huft~ hampir saja! Terima kasih karena telah menolongku!" kata America kembali ceria. Italia hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja. Dia sangat senang karena merasa telah mendapat teman baru, meskipun dalam keadaan ditawan begini sih…

~ooOOoo~

Sudah tujuh hari berlalu. Italia dan America semakin dekat, bahkan saking dekatnya sampai dapat menghasilkan crack pair Italia X America! Oke, ngaco. Yang pasti kedekatan mereka membuat seseorang terusik. Yaitu…

England.

Yap! England si Tsundere akut tersebut mulai merasa risih. Apalagi pada pagi hari seperti ini. Ketika dia sedang santainya membaca majalah Nyoto (versi jawa dari "Nyata" :P) sambil meminum teh _earl gray_-nya, tiba-tiba…

_BRAK!_

"Italia! Ayo main bersamaku!" teriak America sekeras mungkin. Hal itu membuat personifikasi England…

_BRUSH!_

"_You_ _bloody hell_! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, _you git_!" teriak England emosi. Ada apa ini? Padahal biasanya dia tidak akan semarah itu jika America berteriak. Hal itu kan sudah biasa…

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf Iggy. Tapi jangan marah-marah dong. Aku tidak suka…" balas America sinis. Demi Tuhan, baru pertama kali ini England mendapat perkataan dengan nada seperti itu oleh America. Sang negara Britania Raya itupun terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Memang benar dia yang salah karena langsung emosi begitu saja. Tapi kenapa…

Dia bisa sampai kesal seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Iggy membenciku ya?" kata seorang yang berkacamata dengan wajah yang lusuh dan kusut. Sepertinya minta saya setrika ya wajahnya? –plak-

Italia hanya memandangi America yang sedang pundung di pojokan kolam. Oh ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di sekitar kolam yang letaknya dekat dengan markas Allies. Untuk lebih tepatnya, silahkan menggambar peta-nya sendiri. *dihajar massa*

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Italia tolol. Eh ralat, maksud saya polos. Yap, Italia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kejadian di atas, ketika England menjadi emosi tiba-tiba. Tentu hal itu membuat America kebingungan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Iggy jadi sering memarahiku… Apa aku sudah membuat suatu kesalahan ya?" tanya America sambil mengerutkan kening dan berpose menirukan pose Sherlock Homes yang sedang berpikir tapi tidak se-alay America. Yaitu dengan tangan kanan di dahi, tangan kiri memegang dagu dan bibir bagian bawah yang dimajukan 3 cm ke depan. Oke, alay sangat.

Benar seperti yang dikatakan Alfred F. Jones yang merupakan maniak hamburger tingkat galau akut itu, sudah 3 hari terakhir ini England selalu menjadi emosi setiap berbicara dengan America. Dan America sama sekali belum sadar bahwa itu semua karena…

_Jealous_

"Eeeeh… apa kau yakin kalau England marah padamu vee~?" tanya Italia memastikan. Entah kenapa untuk urusan yang seperti ini dia bisa nyambung. Selain untuk urusan dengan 'pasta' tentunya.

"Ta-tapi…"

Yak! Sementara America sedang curhat gaje, mari kita lihat orang yang berada di dalam markas Allies. England pastinya.

"Uuuuh…" keluh seorang England yang sedari tadi duduk di atas sofa sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja kayu. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

'_Pastilah mereka sedang berduaan saat ini. Aku ini egois sekali… merasa kesal hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya aku bersikap dewasa…'_

Mimik wajah England berubah. Mata hijau emerald-nya yang biasanya selalu bercahaya cerah kini menjadi redup. Tatapan mata yang kosong.

Semua ini karena…

Oh…

Dilihatnya sebuat foto yang ternyata tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, tepatnya yang berada di bawah sofa tempat England duduk. Dia mengambil foto itu. Tersenyum sekilas…

'_Lucu sekali dia saat itu'_

Benar, yang sedang England lihat adalah sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang England yang keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan sekarang bersama seorang anak kecil yang sangat imut. Wajah manisnya, mata biru lautnya, dan senyuman cerahnya membuat England ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Di mana dia sangat akrab dengan America… Tidak seperti sekarang, America telah menemukan seseorang yang lebih dekat dari dirinya.

Italia…

"Akui saja kalau kau cemburu England~" kata sesosok kecil yang terbang mengitari kepala England. Peri.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu!" elak England dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat milik Antonio. Ah Arthur~ kau memang pembohong besar ya! Sang peri tentu saja sudah tahu kebohongan England yang satu ini.

"Kan wajar saja kalau cemburu. Kau kan suka pada America~"

"!" wajah Arthur menjadi blushing dan seakan-akan darah akan keluar dari kepalanya. Dia tidak mengelak, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"A-aku…"

_BRAK!_

Spontan England menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi berasal. France!

"Italia!" dia berteriak dengan wajah pucat. England segera berlari keluar markas dan menuju ke kolam tempat Italia dan America berada. Entah kenapa dia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan karena telah berlari, melainkan dia merasakan akan ada firasat buruk setelah ini. Ah! England sudah dapat melihat sosok kedua nation itu dari kejauhan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya England sembari mengatur kembali nafasnya. Yang dia lihat adalah sosok America yang pucat pasi dan sosok seorang Italia yang berbaring dengan baju basah. "A-Ada apa dengan Italia?" tanya England makin khawatir.

"I-italia… ta-tadi ketika aku sedang bercerita padanya… ka-kakinya… ja-jatuh…" jawab America terbata-bata. Tapi England, dengan mengolah otaknya sekuat tenaga, berhasil menerjemahkan apa yang America katakan.

"Jadi maksudmu ketika kau sedang bercerita pada Italia, Italia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke danau?" tanya England memastikan. Kali ini tidak ada nada amarah di dalamnya. America hanya menggangguk meng-iyakan kata-kata England.

"Huuft~ Kau ini, dalam situasi seperti ini kau harus memberikan pertolongan pertama kepadanya," ucap England yang masih saja bisa mengajari America. Hei lihat! Italia bisa mati tuh!

"Memang caranya bagaimana?" tanya America dengan tampang polos. Ingin sekali England menghajarnya jika America tidak memiliki wajah sepolos itu.

"Sudahlah! Aku saja yang melakukannya," ucap England yang sudah bersiap siaga untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Tau kan? Dari mulut ke mulut!

Perlahan England mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Italia. Meskipun dalam hati dia ogah-ogahan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tinggal 1 centi saja sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. 0,5 centi…

"IGGY!"

Dengan secepat kilat, England menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah pemuda Italia itu. Dia menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. America.

"_Nande_ America?" jawab England ogah-ogahan lagi. Sepertinya pemuda yang satu ini gak pernah senang hati ya?

Yang diajak bicara hanya _salting_. Wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah. England hanya menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya itu. "Ada apa sih America?"

"A-a itu! Germany yang akan melakukannya!" teriak America tiba-tiba dengan menunjuk ke sosok gagah yang berlari dari kejauhan. Dan memang benar, dia adalah Germany.

Germany segera menarik kerah baju Italia dan…

_Cuuuup!_

Germany mencium Italia! –plak- errr… ralat! Yang benar, memberikan nafas buatan kepada Italia. Walaupun begitu tetap terlihat _hot _dan membuat America dan England salah tingkah juga.

Seketika Italia tersadar dan malah dimarahi oleh Germany karena tidak hati-hati. Germany-pun akhirnya membawa pulang sang Italia tercintanya(?) setelah pamit dan meninggalkan America dan England sendiri di kolam itu.

"Eeer… Iggy…" panggil America pelan. England-pun menjawab dengan nada pelan juga. Sebenarnya England sangat penasaran, apa yang America ceritakan pada Italia sih?

"A-ano… Iggy… Kamu masih marah padaku?" tanya America dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Pasti dia merasa sangat malu. Yang ditanyai hanya membelalakkan matanya dan setelah 5 detik kemudian…

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa seorang England mencairkan suasana kaku itu. America yang cengo oleh perilaku England kemudian ikut tertawa juga. Dengan tersenyum, England mengelus kepala seorang America yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mengatakan…

"Tidak mungkin aku marah padamu kan?"

Dan dengan cepat pula England menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu. America melongo sebentar. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh England tadi.

"Hehehe…"

America memeluk England sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai England kelelahan karena mencoba mendorongnya namun tidak bisa. America meletakkan dagunya pada pundak England seraya membisikkan…

"Kau tahu… Aku suka padamu Iggy."

_Bugh!_

England mendorong America dan akhirnya berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan America. Wajahnya memerah, seperti wajah America sekarang. Hatinya juga berdetak kencang tidak karuan.

_Deg deg deg deg_

England jadi gugup, tapi bagaimana-pun juga, dia ingin mengatakannya.

"I love you too…

.

.

… America"

**The End

* * *

**

Wuah! Benar-benar fic yang panjang! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek? Garing? Abal? Tidak nyambung dengan judul? Silakan protes dan demo lewat review! Kesesesesese! #apadah

Oh iya, setelah aku melihat Hetalia Axis Powers sampai episode 51, aku jadi menyukai pair ini! USUK foreveeeeeeeer! XDD

Tapi aku belum menonton Hetalia World Series sih =,=" #malah curcol

Hahaha oke! Berkenan review? X3


End file.
